


Probably

by mantismantis



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Gen, not necessarily romantic, or is it too long to be a drabble idk, reader is there mostly as just a person for ginko to be speaking with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantismantis/pseuds/mantismantis
Summary: There are a lot of questions Ginko doesn’t know the answers to.





	Probably

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted in ages and i had this sitting around so i figured i might as well put it up for funziez. enjoy!

“How long have you been on the road?”

“As long as I can remember,” Ginko answered, leaning forward a little as he took another sip from his sake cup.

“And how long is that?” You smiled, trying not to giggle. Come on, he had to have a better answer than that.

“Couldn’t tell ya.” He smiled back at you gently, and you could swear there was a glint in his eye. “I don’t remember very much of my childhood, but mushi like to swarm around me if I stay in one place for too long, so traveling is all I really know.” You took a moment to look at him and consider his reply— he didn’t seem to be lying to you, even though you felt like he was probably a pretty good liar. He took a slow breath and turned to look towards the prickling remains of the small fire that the two of you were sitting in front of.

“I guess I’ll take your word for it,” you said to him, half-joking. “Wait, how old are you, anyway?”

He chuckled. “Probably not much older than you.”

“Probably?”

“Probably.”

You sighed and leaned back onto the tree you were sitting up against. “When’s your birthday?”

“It’s a secret.”

“A secret, huh.”

Ginko hummed and took a slightly larger sip of his sake this time, finishing the cup.

“You’re either embarrassed or stupid.” The last embers of the fire were dying down, and with a shiver, you noticed the cold pushing in onto your skin through your clothes. “I guess there’s probably not much point in asking about your hair, either, then.”

“No, probably not.” 

The quiet that settled in around you as the fire gave its last pop was comfortable. Another chill made its way up through your body, so you downed the end of your sake in hopes that the alcohol would help to combat the brisk autumn air. After a few moments of staring at the sad pile of smouldering soot in front of you, Ginko stood up and kicked a bit of dirt over it before he stamped it out completely. 

“Summer felt too slow at the time, but now I’m starting to miss it,” you mumbled, reaching blindly into your bag to find your haori.

Ginko sat down again by a tree a few of feet away from yours and started to get himself comfortable leaning against it. “It’s only going to get colder,” he said. 

“I’ll try to get some more clothes in the next village.” You shrugged the haori on and scooted yourself into a lying-down position, using a corner of your bag as a pillow. 

“You’ll have to find something to trade, first.”

“Hey, wipe that look off your face.” 

Ginko closed his eye but continued smiling. “What look?”

“That one!” You laughed. “You look like you know something I don’t. And you probably do.”

“Probably?”

“Yeah, probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i have an OK grasp on ginko writingwise but if u could tell me what u think about how i wrote him i would rly appreciate it. i really wanna be as accurate as possible! thanks for readin


End file.
